The Brides
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: An in-dept look at the women who influence Dracula
1. Prologue - Elisabeta

Vlad Dracula was a powerful warrior. As a Wallachia prince, Vlad defended his country from the invading Turks. His armies seemed unstoppable. But, like every man, he had a weakness. He loved his wife more than anything else in the world.

Elisabeta was a beautiful noblewoman who was handpicked by Vlad's father to become the next Princess. She gave birth to a son, and the Dracul dynasty was secured for another generation.

But the Turks were getting restless and the losses only angered them more. And when Vlad II died they saw their chance. They mustered their forces and began an assault that was unlike anything the young prince had ever seen.

They pressed upon the land and drew near to the castle to where the princess was staying, praying for the return of her lord.

But the Turks had a plan. They knew of the love between Vlad and his bride, and they were counting on it. They shot a single arrow into the courtyard, telling of Dracula's death on the battlefield. Elisabeta was devastated. She retreated into mourning and refused to eat. She began to wither and was intent on joining her lost husband.

Not trusting the news, a servant ran out to meet the army and see if the message was true. He found Vlad alive and the prince knew his wife would not believe anything short of seeing him herself. So at twilight, when the fighting had ceased, he rode for his beloved.

He found Elisabeta wandering the halls like a wraith. She was pale and gaunt from the lack of sustenance and she was unkempt. Her hair was loose and she was wandering around barefoot in her mourning dress.

Vlad ran to embrace her. "Elisabeta, my darling…. I have returned. I am here with you."

"My love," the woman whispered. "Why are you haunting me?"

"I'm alive," he said. "They cannot kill me."

The delusional woman backed away. "You are a spirit. All those horrible things they said you did…"

"I am not the monster my enemies would have you think," he told her.

"Your soul was denied access to Haven because it was true. You are damned."

"Elisabeta…"

"We will be together again, I promise," she whispered. "I will walk with you always my love."

And with that she turned and ran. Her feet carried her to a turret overlooking the river. She could see fires burning in the soldiers' camps. The Turks would be upon them in short order and then everything would be lost.

"Elisa…"

"I won't let them have me," she vowed, cutting him off. "I will be yours always."

And with those words she flung herself off the castle wall.

"But my lord she committed suicide," the priest said gently. "She cannot have a proper burial and her soul is forever damned."

"I have fought for the betterment of my country and for god all my life," Vlad argued, "and this is my reward?" He knelt on the floor of the chapel next to the broken body of his wife.

"It is the law of the church," the priest replied. "And the will of God."

"Then I will renounce God and all he stands for," Vlad said as he stood. "I will rail against him and I will be damned. As long as she is forced out of Heaven, so will I be. They called me a monster and so shall I be. I will haunt mankind and drink their blood. It will be my substance and the peasants will no longer be lying about me."

"My lord…"

"I have no use for you," Vlad said, turning to the priest.

The holy man's death would be the first innocent blood on Dracula's hands, but not the last.

When Vlad was killed in battle a few months later, God wouldn't let him enter paradise. As his men built their lord a coffin, the dead man rose from his pallet and walked into the light of day as if nothing happened.

His men were stunned, but were relieved that they had been wrong about his death. But then, a hunger descended over Dracula. And, as he had in the past days, he filled his chalice with human blood. But now the life blood sustained him and it was out of necessity, and not spite, that he drank.

It seemed that Elisabeta's words had damned Dracula, and, in the aftermath of his death and rebirth, he realized that eternal life without his beloved would be a worse fate than Hell. But he hoped, as childish as it was, that one day his one, true love would come back to him.


	2. Chapter 1 - Reya

Even before he became one of the undead, Dracula only kept servants he trusted explicitly. He couldn't afford traitors in his midst, he already had enough enemies. In addition to the household staff and guards, Dracula had a band of gypsies as vessels. Their loyalty to him was unconditional.

One such gypsy girl was named Reya. She was eighteen years old and had been a maid to the late princess. Reya was a lovely girl with curling black hair and eyes the color of the deep ocean.

She was also an orphan. Her mother had dies in childbirth and her father had been killed in a battle. For that reason, Elisabeta had brought the ten-year-old girl into the castle. The gypsy girl, like her parents, was steadfast and loyal and continued to serve her lord after the death of her mistress.

Because of their fidelity, Dracula tried not to take blood from the gypsies. So when the hunger came upon him he would go beyond the camps, to the villages where the peasants slumbered. Even though he could still go out in the light of day, Dracula preferred to hunt for blood at night since the cover of darkness made it easier for him to accomplish his mission.

But then something happened. There were rumors that dead peasants were rising from their graves. The copses would return to their family homes and attack their children, husbands or wives. The revenants would drink the blood of their victims and propagate the disease. It was like the plague, spreading from person to person.

Dracula hadn't realized his curse would be passed on from person to person. Once this was discovered, he tried to drink from multiple people a night and not go back to that house again. His gypsies were his eyes, watching his victims to see if one bite would turn them. It did not. It seemed to be multiple bites and death from that blood loss specifically that propagated this new race.

But Dracula did not want his random victims to be like him. The gypsies said they were ravenous and the peasants were staking their dead into their graves so that they would not return. The gypsies would take the heads of anyone who seemed to be turning. And since these walking dead drank blood like Dracula had done during his life…

It was not a stretch to connect him to the disease.

And then the attacks came. The peasant uprisings were not like the Turk campaigns had been, but the people were determined to kill Dracula and end his bloody reign. There was one man, a farmer named Artur, who had lost his wife, who was captured by Dracula's soldiers.

Instead of killing him, Dracula used him as an experiment. He drank from the man for several nights and when he died… The following night he rose as a creature of darkness. Dracula gave him blood, feeding him from other prisoners. At first the man was repulsed, but then his hunger took over and he fed as Dracula did.

It seemed to be the first few days that the hunger was uncontrollable. Near the end of the first week, the farmer was in control of his thirst and Dracula knew he could now pick and choose who to give the dark gift to.

But Artur was struggling with this new life. He was a God fearing man and the killing was weighing heavy on his soul. And the thought of Dracula making more like him… The farmer knew he had to stop the demon to save his own soul.

During this time a messenger came to the castle to inform Dracula that the sister of his wife, Lydia, was coming to pay her respects. Since the church had not allowed Elisabeta to be buried in cemetery, Dracula had interred her in the crypt under his castle, where his own coffin was kept.

Raya, full of youthful exuberance, was preparing a suite of rooms for Lydia and her entourage. The cooks were back in the kitchen, and everything was being made to look like the lord was still alive and well.

As she was hurrying down the hall, Reya heard raised voices coming from her master's study. Dracula's voice and another man, raised in anger. Reya inched closer, sure she shouldn't, but unable to stop her feet.

She was indebted to her lord, and if he was fighting with someone, she wanted to know that he was alright. The study door was cracked enough to see the farmer, the newly undead, gesturing angrily. He held something, but Reya couldn't see what it was.

Dracula laughed and then Artur lunged. There was a sickening sound, like an object penetrating flesh, and Reya was through the door. Artur was standing over Dracula and he had a piece of wood protruding from his gut.

"Go to hell you foul beast," the farmer cursed.

Giving no regard to herself, Reya went to Dracula and knelt at his side.

"My lord… Please don't die."

"Be gone girl," the man spat. "This does not concern you."

A bloody hand touched the girl's cheek. "Reya… I am not dead. This is just an inconvenience. Pull it out, I will heal."

She nodded and clasped the broken chair leg. She tugged and then tugged again. "I can't."

Artur grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her away. "Let him suffer, wench. I'll not let you save him."

Reya spit in his face and he slapped her. She struggled to get up as Dracula pulled the stake from his stomach. Reya had dislodged it enough. He pushed through the pain and lunged at the farmer, driving the stake into his body. The man staggered and then fell to his knees.

"Reya, let me take your blood," Dracula said. "I need to be strong."

She immediately went to him and sank into his lap. He cradled her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. He bit her neck and drank. But as he indulged in the must needed blood, Dracula failed to see the farmer draw a knife and drag himself across the floor.

"Die whore of the damned," he yelled. He planted the blade in Reya's back.

Reya cried out in pain and Dracula released her. He was still bleeding from his own wounds, but he attacked Artur.

"I gave you a new life and this is how you thank me? By attacking me and my servants?"

Pulling the stake from the man's abdomen, he pushed it through Artur's heart. It was enough, he was truly dead.

Reya lay in a pool of her own blood. Dracula knelt and pulled out the knife. But he kept his hand over the wound to stop the free flowing blood. The smell was thick in the air, but he pushed it away and focused on the girl who had tried to help him.

She was growing cold and he vowed to stay with her as she passed. He had only bitten her once, and was not sure if she would rise again, but if she did she would be worthy of that new life.

"My… My lord…"

"Don't speak, little one," he told her. "I'm here with you."

"You need… Take it."

"I will be fine." He was amazed that even as she was dying she wanted to sustain him.

Then he had a thought. He could infect a victim with his bite, but what about his blood? If a human's blood sustained him could his sustain Reya's? Could one bite and some of his blood to replace what was running over the carpet?

There was no harm in trying.

He took the discarded blade and drew it across his wrist. He forced the girl's head back and pressed his wrist to her lips. "Drink."

It was a command and even in Reya's weakened state she complied. After a few minutes she died in his arms. He picked her up and carried her down the hall. He was met by two servants and Eugen, the Captain of his guard.

"My lord, what happened?" Eugen questioned.

"Artur decided to kill me," Dracula said.

"Obviously he failed," Eugen nodded.

"Obviously," Dracula repeated dryly. "His body is in the study and needs to be disposed of. Burn him."

"But…" the guard was hesitant. "Can I ask why?"

"And what of Reya?" Irina asked.

"Artur was not happy with his new life and this poor dear died trying to save me. I have done what I can for her. Clean off the blood and dress her for the crypt," Dracula said. "Whether she rises is yet to be seen, but either way she will need a coffin."

"It will be done," Vali said. The servant took the girl's body reverently.

"What of you, my lord," Eugen asked.

"I am going to my rooms," Vlad replied. "Send me a prisoner or two, I mean to sate this hunger and heal."

The guard bowed, turned on a heel, and hurried off to attend his duties.

There was darkness. Nothing but thick, palpable black. Reya was aware of it, but she could not force her eyes open. She tried again and was met with a sharp pain in her head. She whimpered.

"Don't try to move. I am here."

A presence enveloped her, strong and gentle at the same time. She numbly felt her hand being lifted. She closed her fingers around the hand and tried to rise out of the layers of cotton that encased her.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Reya tried and failed. But then she tried a second time. She was met with a candle filled stone room. Her lord was sitting next to her.

"Good girl." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Despite Dracula's cold lips, Reya felt warmth spread through her body. "I am well, my lord?" She questioned.

"I brought you back," he told her. "You have risen like me."

"Like you…" She nodded and sank more deeply into her coffin. There had been a smile on her lips.

Dracula soon learned the differences his blood had caused in Reya's transformation. Unlike Artur, he could speak to Reya in her mind and she could "see" through his eyes if he allowed her. Her senses acclimated quickly and she was having an easier time mastering them.

Going out and hunting for blood frightened her at first, so Dracula brought her victims. She had problem drinking blood and soon she and Dracula were inseparable.

In fact, by the time Lydia arrived at the castle to pay her respects to her sister, there were rumors around the villages that Dracula had a new bride and they had wed in a dark ceremony that incorporated blood and death.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lydia

All of the servants were lined up in the hall when the woman entered with her entourage. They were all tired, as they had been traveling for weeks. But there was no mistaking which noblewoman was Elisabeta's sister.

Lydia had the same eyes, though her dark hair was straight. Once her cloak was removed and her mourning clothes reveal, she approached Dracula.

He gave her a sweeping bow. "My lady, it is good to see you again, albeit under such sad circumstances."

"I would see my sister's grave, if you would." Lydia's tone was solemn.

"Perhaps you would like to have your things moved to you chambers first," Dracula suggested. "It would do you good to rest after your trip. Irina…"

"I would see my sister," Lydia as the serving woman stepped forward. "My retinue can get settled in. Manda will come with me."

"As you wish, my lady," Dracula replied with a bow. "Engen will take you down to the crypt. She is interred with other members of my family."

Lydia nodded and motioned for her servant girl. The two woman followed the Captain of the Guard. Irina took the others to their suites.

"She is cold," Dracula muttered.

"She is in mourning, my lord," Reya replied.

The next afternoon two were sitting in Dracula's rooms drinking a vintage that could have been mistaken for wine. Dracula's wine maker had devised a way to help his master hunt villages less. A peasant could be lanced for blood and that blood mixed with wine grapes. The bottles could be chilled in the wine cellar and then heated when desired.

Reya hesitated. "Irina spoke with her servants. They say she is despondent."

Dracula took a drink from his goblet. "Elisabeta's passing is a tragedy. I still mourn her."

Reya laid a gentle hand on his knee. "She was the best woman I knew."

"Still, 'despondent' is a strong word."

"This was the last blow," Reya told him. "Some women are not strong enough to cope with loss, so they latch on to anger to give themselves control."

"So she has suffered much loss in her short life?"

"She was widowed twice. The first because her husband was old. The second man… After Lydia miscarried a child he left to fight in the wars."

"And he didn't come back." Dracula didn't need to make it a question. "Are there any other siblings? I can't seem to remember."

"Just the two girls." Reya replied.

"So many die young," Dracula remarked. "Especially in war time. I knew Elisabeta's parents had both died."

"Do you know how?" Reya asked carefully.

Dracula nodded. "Her mother's passing… It was part of why Elisabeta committed suicide. After their father died, his castle was taken and Anya was captured." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "They raped her. Lydia and Elisabeta were married women at that point and not living in their parents' home, so they weren't subject to that fate."

"Losing Elisabeta… Lydia doesn't know what to do any longer. She has nothing to live for and her servants whisper about her wanting to retreat to convent."

"It seems such a shame." Dracula reflected on that thought for a moment before speaking again. "And her servants told Irina all of this?"

"Some of it." Reya ducked her head. "Manda, her little maid… I rather like the girl. So I used my position as Elisabeta's lady to get close to her. There are many secrets one woman can coax from another after they have taken certain… pleasures from each other."

Dracula raised his eyebrow. "Was blood taken as well?"

"No," Reya told him. "Through I wish I could keep her for myself. What use for a maid does a nun have?"

"What use indeed." Suddenly Dracula seemed very far away. "I need to think. Please go."

Reya looked saddened. "Have I said something to displease you, my lord?"

He beckoned the girl to come to his side and she knelt between his legs. "You did nothing. Lydia's presence here makes me think of my wife. I miss her and even though your arms are warm and inviting I wish…"

"I understand," Reya said, cutting him off. "I will leave you be."

He cupped her face and bent to kiss her forehead. "We will speak later."

"Do you have everything you need?"

The sudden sound of Dracula's voice startled Lydia, making her gasp. She turned from where she was standing, gazing out across the land from the castle battlements. She was not alone. Eugen was there along with one of Lydia's men.

"I… You frightened me."

"I apologize," Dracula said. "That was not my intention. I simply wanted to know if you were comfortable."

"Everything is well," she replied, slipping back into her cold veneer. "Thank you."

"I fear…" Dracula hesitated. "My lady have I offended you in some way?"

"I am aware that many marriages are not based on love, but why are you dishonoring my sister? I thought you cared deeply for her."

Dracula was taken aback. "I loved – do love – Elisabeta with all my heart. There are things I did for her that no other man can claim to do."

"You speak eloquently," Lydia said. "But are your words true or are they just pretty lies?"

The two guards exchanged looks, unsure if they should step in.

"What has brought on this distrust?"

Lydia's eyes flashed. "I have heard things while we were traveling. Rumors from the peasants. They begged us not to come here."

"I would not think you the type of woman to listen put stock in common folk's gossip."

"They say you have taken a new wife," Lydia said spitefully. "Someone young and beautiful."

"Elisabeta was still young and quite lovely."

Lydia stood firm. "Manda watched that Gypsy girl come and go from your rooms."

"Do you not have male servants to attend you as well as female ones?" Dracula asked. "Why should I not have both as well?"

"Is she your wife?"

"No," Dracula said. "Reya is completely devoted, as are all of my servants. But my late wife's Lady's Maid would not marry me so soon after her mistress' passing."

"But she does come to your bed."

"What concern of yours is it who I lie with?" Dracula asked, spite to his voice. "No matter how much a man loves his wife when a man has needs they have to be filled by someone. When his wife is with child or enduring her monthly confinement, for example. The relationship I have with Reya is not your concern."

Lydia flinched and raised her hand, as if to strike Dracula. But at the last second she stopped herself. Gathering her skirts, she ran from him, disappearing back into the castle. Her guard followed.

"My lord?" Eugen asked. "Are you…"

"No," he snapped. "I am not alright. That woman vexes me. She is so unlike Elisabeta. She is spirited and speaks her mind where my wife was quiet, but passionate in her own way. And yet… I can't place why… But I am drawn to her. I want to possess her and tame her."

Eugen took a breath. "You cannot force one sister to be like the other."

"Is that what you think I am thinking?" Dracula questioned.

"I think," Eugen replied. "That other than you child, Lydia is all that remains of Elisabeta and you fear her slipping away permanently."

Dracula moved to the wall and gazed out into the night. His son, also named Vlad, was not here. When news of Dracula's death reach the Turks his brother, Radu, had tried to kidnap the boy. Dracula swore his child would not endure what he and Radu had when they had been hostages of the Sultan. Vlad had escaped and made his own destiny. Radu had been weak and, in mind, had become one of the enemy.

Some of Dracula's most trusted guards had taken the young prince to be reared by Elisabeta's aunt and uncle. He gave this command as soon as he returned to the castle, before confronting Elisabeta. Thankfully, the boy had been packing and had not witnessed they death of his mother or the transformation of his father. Vlad III was safe and it was all for the best. Dracula would never want his son to see the monster he had become.

"Will you be going out tonight?" Eugen asked tentatively.

Dracula turned, as if shaken out of a trance. "Tonight? To feed? Yes, I will. Tomorrow I will decide what to do about Lydia."

"My lord?"

"I can't shake my thoughts," he said, clutching the stonework. "I want her but I cannot claim her as mine."

"She is to enter a convent," Eugen said slowly.

"Seems a shame," Dracula mused.

He found a pretty, dark haired girl and tore at her throat with ferocity. She fought him, screaming for help that would never come. And if, in that last moment, he called her Lydia, she was too far gone to care.

"That man…" Lydia couldn't even form words. "He is a brute. Rude and inconsiderate. I don't have the slightest idea what my sister saw in him. Men are all the same and I shall be glad to retire away from them."

Lydia's serving women said nothing as the dressed their mistress for bed. She was prone to these outbursts and the women knew the best thing to do was to let her rant. It was an unseemly trait for a woman to possess, but as long as Lydia only seethed behind closed doors there was no true harm in it.

She dreamed of him that night. His tall, broad shouldered physique watching her from the door. She drew the blanket up to her neck, but was unable to take her eyes off the master of the castle. But he just stood there staring at her. Watching her.

"Say it and it shall be so." He finally whispered.

Lydia trembled, unsure of what he meant. But then it came to her in one simple thought: "Yes." It was shameful to think like this, to desire her dead sister's husband, but he could not be denied.

Besides, it was only a dream.

Lydia and her entourage had planned to leave the following afternoon, but the woman had grown ill. She looked frail and it was decided travel would not be good for her. Manda stayed by her bed and nursed her mistress.

That night Lydia dreamed again.

He came to her room and sat on her bed. "I would keep you here, as a way to be close to Elisabeta. Stay with me."

"One more night, but then I must go," she breathed.

His hand was on her leg. She could feel his chilled breath against her ear, but then those lips were at her throat. He nipped at her skin and Lydia bit back a cry. Then a warm sensation descended over her and she gave into the fever dream.

She awoke in the morning even more sick than when she had gone to bed. When Manda was brushing out her hair, she told Lydia there were marks on her neck. But the tired woman brushed the girl away.

"A bug must have bitten me," she surmised. Dracula in her bed had only been a dream.

"Her servants grow restless," Vali said.

Dracula nodded. "Perhaps we should tell them to leave. Lydia will die here and then rise as mine, even if she does not know it yet."

"So we should tell her entourage to do as they please?"

Dracula thought this over. "Perhaps they won't know what to do without her to order them about."

"Send away the willful ones who can think for themselves," Dracula said. "The others… We will find some way to put them to use."

"As you say, my lord."

"The ones who are loyal and can be trusted can still serve her."

Vali bowed. "I will see to it."

"Lydia? Can I join you?" Reya's voice was quiet.

The woman nodded. "If you must."

"I've brought you some spiced wine."

"So he sent you to serve me? I have Manda here."

Reya crossed the room. "He sent me to see how you fare." She gave the serving girl a loving sidelong glance. "I'm sure Manda is taking very good care of you."

"I'm dying," the woman whispered.

"It's not so bad," Reya replied "when you have someone there with you."

"I'm… He's doing something me," Lydia whispered. "He's making me ill to keep me here. Why does he want to kill me?"

"You may not believe this," Reya said, "but he is trying to help. In the end it will all make sense and you will be better. Would you drink some wine?"

"He is taking my blood," Lydia said. "Those rumors are true. He;s corrupting me. I will not be pure enough to go to the convent. He has tainted me."

"The wine will help," Manda told her mistress. "You are coming undone."

"And this little creature has bewitched you," Lydia sneered. "She is his utterly and everything she does is for his reasons."

"I love her," Manda replied.

"I have always served my lord's whims," Reya admitted. "But I was also to Elisabeta. I never went to his bed when she was alive and you will soon learn that it's a good place to be."

"Never," Lydia spat. "He'll not have me. That must be why he is weakening me. He wants to ruin me completely."

"I want to give you a chance at a new life." Dracula was suddenly there at the door. "You are my second chance and I will not fail you…"

"Like you failed my sister?" Lydia's words were harsh. "Did you even try to help her?"

"Reya, take your friend and go." Dracula's words were calm and he never took his eyes from Lydia.

Reya dutifully took Manda by the hand and led her out of the bedroom.

"I'll not let you curse me," Lydia said once they were alone.

"it's not so bad," Dracula told her. "Eternal life, eternal beauty. I think this has made me younger. As long as we drink-"

"Blood."

"The blood is the life, Lydia."

"They were only dreams," she whispered.

"You believed what you wanted to believe," Dracula said. "You never asked if they were or not, so I saw no reason to tell you otherwise. Stay with me, become like me, and fill my hall with your presence."

"You just want to replace my sister. I am not her. And what of your gypsy consort?"

"She is like me as well. She was brave and saved my life. This new life was to save her from dying. It's a fair trade."

"Allow me to think."

"There is no time," Dracula told her. "I've bitten you several times now. When you die you will rise again. But if you drink my blood it will heighten your transformation."

"I don't want to be damned." She eyed the chalice on the bedside table and swiped at it although it was beyond her reach. "I'll not drink that communion."

"Blood of my blood or not you will be like me, Lydia," Dracula told her. His dark eyes shone bright. "Some would consider it an honor to be chosen."

"Leave me."

"As you wish, lady."

Lydia tried to pull herself up and faltered. Grimacing against the pain in her weak body she made her way to the table where a meal she couldn't eat was laid out. Reaching up, she clutched the knife and cradled it in her lap.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there on the floor contemplating ending her life. If she did, she would be damned. But wasn't she already? Tears stung her eyes. She hated that man, but couldn't deny her attraction to him.

Something was seriously wrong with her. Was the thought of dying twisting her feelings? If she lived… Rose from her grave, surely it would prolong her judgment. And she had a lot to answer for. But how many more sins would be added to her soul if choose to drink the blood of the living?

It was too much. The tired, confused woman collapsed on the ground and cried herself to sleep.

She was not aware of the two girls picking her up and putting her in bed. And when Dracula entered her room that night she did not fight when he took from her. Nor did she refuse what he offered her.


	4. Chapter 3 - Alma

Lydia woke with a start. She was trapped in a cramped dark space. She lashed out and pressed her palms against the sides and top of the box. The lid gave and opened. Lydia sat up and looked around the candlelit stone room. Her head hurt, but she refused to show weakness.

"You'll get used to it," a soft voice said.

Lydia turned to see Reya sitting on a closed coffin. "I'm not dead?"

"You scared us, through," Reya said. "You fainted dead away last night and the master… He didn't know if you would rise."

"Where is he?" Lydia asked hesitantly.

"Seeing to the castle and running the country," Reya replied. "I've been up for an hour now and I told him I'd watch over you."

"Why?" Lydia asked. "I have been… less than kind to you."

"We're sisters now," Reya said. "I've never had a sister."

"Has he… Are there others like us?"

"There were," Reya answered. "Anyone we drink from multiple times will be infected with this life. It happened accidently at first, so the gypsies watch and make sure any unwanted changes are dealt with. He will choose who is worthy."

"I would think he'd make an army," Lydia said.

"But to feed so many…" Reya trailed off. "He hasn't had much time. He has only been this way since… since your sister's passing. He wanted to experiment with changing people but the first man he brought back… He tried to kill Dracula."

"Is that when you stepped in?" Lydia asked. "He said you saved him."

"I threw myself between him and an attacker, yes," the younger girl said. "And he took my blood to help him heal. But he hadn't bitten me before that. He gave me his blood and laid me to rest not knowing if I would rise."

"I don't know why I agreed to this," Lydia admitted. "I wasn't in my right mind and I couldn't resist him. But there was a part of me that…" She shook her head, unable to finish.

"As I said before, you'll get used to this," Reya tried to assure her.

Lydia lay back in the coffin. "But the blood."

"We'll put it in a chalice," Reya said. "If you draw a knife across the vein and drink it from a glass it's not that bad."

"And the servants know about this?" Lydia questioned, pushing herself up again. "You mentioned the gypsies, but what about the castle staff?"

"Of course they know," Reya said. "But we only have the most trusted ones here. The rest we let go."

"Killed you mean," Lydia replied dryly.

"Let go," Reya repeated. "We let yours go."

"Except Manda." Lydia eyed Reya. "She's not sick like I was. What do you want from her if not blood?"

"I would like a companion," Reya said. "All proper ladies have one, don't they?"

"And you think you are lady of this castle?"

Reya shook her head. "A lady, not the lady."

"And do you think you will be 'The Lady'?" Dracula was suddenly there.

"Why do you do that?" Lydia snapped. She raised a hand to her chest. "You frighten me. My heart… It's not beating…"

"Use your senses, Lydia," Dracula said. "If you hone them you can hear anything in the castle."

"You're avoiding what I say."

"What? That I scare you?" Dracula took a step forward. "Or that you've just realized you have no heart beat? You've grown cold and will need to sleep in this coffin. The sun will sting your eyes, but it won't harm you. But you will be happiest in the dark."

He held out a hand to her. Lydia hesitantly accepted it and allowed herself to be pulled from the coffin.

"Thank you," Lydia said.

"You're welcome," Dracula replied. "There now, it isn't hard to be a little thankful, is it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked.

Dracula released her hand. "I mean you manners towards me are lacking. When you are under my roof you will respect me, and you have failed to do so. I have given you leeway because of your grief, but it ends now. Now you are mine and will abide by my rules."

"But…" Lydia was hesitant. "I thought… Now that I am like you aren't we equals? She was servant, so it would make sense for her to still be submissive."

"I choose you for this life," Dracula said. "You owe your resurrection to me. I made you what you are. We are not equals despite being the same creature."

"What did I ever see in you?" Lydia snapped. "I can't believe I let myself be swayed by your power. I could have given myself to God."

"But you gave your soul and your body to me," Dracula said triumphantly. "And even though I like your feistiness you are mine to command."

"And if I refuse?" Lydia stood firm. "I am not my sister. I am not this this love sick girl. What if I refuse your advances?"

"Don't toy with me, woman. You knew what you were getting into."

"Not all of it," Lydia replied.

Dracula narrowed his eyes. "Did your husbands have this much trouble with you? Or did you curb your tongue around them? I noticed my powers allow me to heal from injuries. Tell me, shall I cut out your tongue and see how long it takes to grow back?"

"How dare you?" Lydia strode forward and slapped him across the face.

Dracula grabbed her wrist. "You were so willing to give yourself to me in the dead of night when you thought I was a fever dream. Your mind was dark and twisted so I have no idea why you wanted to be a nun. But know this," he squeezed her wrist. "I will have you."

He released Lydia and stalked towards the door. Reya ran after him.

"My lord, please…"

"Stay away from me," Dracula commanded. Her face fell and Dracula sighed. "I am not mad at you, Reya. But I will not allow this banshee to anger me to the point of causing you pain. I will not risk raising a hand to you."

"Why did you choose me?" Lydia yelled. "Why did you make me this creature? You should have killed me and let me stay dead. But I'll tell you why you didn't: you wanted my sister back. I am not her."

"You need to calm down," Dracula said. "Curb your anger and act like the lady you are meant to be. I'm going hunting. Alone."

Hunting. That had been Dracula's original intention, but he found himself walking into a brothel. He needed to take out his frustrations and he refused to use Reya in such a way. He should have realized that Lydia had a temper. He should have watched her more closely before embracing her. But under her ire he had seen her desire for something forbidden and he had indulged her fantasies as well as his own. He had seen Elisabeta.

"My lord?" the Madam inquired. She could tell he was nobility, but whether or not she knew who he was, she didn't let on. "How may I help you? Are you looking for any particular type of girl this evening?"

Dracula focused back on the here and now. "Yes, yes I am. Someone who will not mind some rough play or pain. And she should have…" He entertained the thought of someone who looked like Lydia, but the dark features would be reminiscent of Elisabeta as well. "She should have light eyes, fair skin, and blonde hair. Brunettes are not to my taste right now."

He woman studied him for a moment and Dracula thought she had recognized him. And if so, would she want to submit her girls to his blood games?

"Can you accommodate my request?" he questioned.

The Madam nodded slowly. "We have all types of women here. You won't hurt my girls too badly, will you? I care about them and will not see them harmed in a lasting way."

"It will not be lasting, I promise." What did he care of promises to a brothel mistress? He's use the girl however he saw fit. However, he wouldn't kill her outright, that would be obvious. But if he enjoyed her perhaps he'd come again to sample her blood as well as her body.

Her name was Alma and she was exactly what he asked for. He judged her to be older than Reya but younger than Lydia. Perhaps it was Lydia's age, Dracula mused, that put the sharp bite into Lydia's tongue.

No, he promised himself he wouldn't dwell on that woman tonight. He didn't want to hurt Alma too badly, just enough to take the edge off. But once he was in her capable arms those thoughts fled. She, unlike Reya, was very skilled in bedroom protocol.

But then again this place was her life.

It was intriguing how she allowed him control but held the reigns herself as well. He set the pace and she followed, but she did things that made her head spin. Perhaps, he mused, he should employ her to teach Reya some of these tricks. But then again, her innocence in these types of matters was something Dracula cherished.

And that was why he continually went back and asked for Alma personally. She gave him the outlet he needed. And with Lydia out rightly refusing his advances he needed more time away from Reya.

That saddened the younger girl and put a wedge between Dracula's two mistresses. Lydia didn't seem to mind. She found the pleasures of the flesh with other men. Countless other men.

"My lord, you are so tense," Alma observed. "Will you allow me to release some of your tension?"

"I'm not in the mood tonight," he growled.

"I just meant a massage, nothing more." She was kneeling on the bed.

"You're trained so perfectly, aren't you?" he questioned. "You know what to say and when to say it."

"This is my life," she replied.

"But why? Talk to me tonight like a normal woman. What made you choose this?" He wasn't sure what was causing this change of mood.

"I had no choice," she told him.

"Everyone has a choice."

Alma ducked her head, allowing her halo of blonde curls to bounce as she took a deep breath. "I was born into this life. My mother was a whore too. What other life could I have known? When a woman takes multiple men to her bed a night who can discern the father?"

"If the opportunity arose for a better life would you take it?"

"What is my lord suggesting?" the girl asked. "Will you give me purse of gold and a horse to flee with? What would I do? Where would I go?"

Dracula's mind was calculating. He and Lydia had a sort of game going: who could vex the other more, but it was wearing thin. Honestly, if he hadn't been so much of a gentleman, and if her mother's fate had been different, Dracula might have let his warrior nature surface and have his way with his uncooperative second bride.

Yes, a change was needed. And Alma would be a shocking change.

"If I offered you a place in my service would you take it?"

"As your personal…"

"You would not need to lead this life any longer," Dracula said, cutting her off. "You would come to my bed and if you take other lovers it would be on your terms. My servants would provide for you and you would be treated as my Lady."

"Does your home not have a lady?"

"I have two others. One is a sweet, innocent thing." _Despite the bloodletting and killing_ "And the other is a frigid woman who I want to throttle."

"And that's why you came to me?" Alma asked.

Dracula gave her a quizzical look.

"Madam said you wanted someone who didn't mind pain. You take out your anger on me to turn it from your timid sweetheart." She looked away and quickly justifying her remark. "Knowing now about the two of them and their conflicting temperaments it was not hard to surmise."

"No, I guess it would not be."

"And you haven't hurt me too badly," she continued. "But is that part of this offer? To make up for your treatment of me even though you've paid for the right"

"I guess it is," he admitted.

"There is always a cost," Alma said after a moment of silence. "What is the price of leaving this life to start a new one?"

"You must die."

Alma was taken aback. "Surely you jest, my lord. This is part of the game, is it not? Like that time you bled me?"

"This is no game," Dracula said. "I am quite serious. Do you know who I am?"

Alma swallowed thickly and shook her head. "I know you're a lord, but you haven't told me your name."

"I am Dracula."

"And the chit agreed?" Lydia snapped. "I won't allow it."

Alma and Reya stayed out of the way, backed into the corner of the crypt as Dracula had it out with his troublesome bride.

"You won't what?" Dracula growled. "I will turn whomever I choose. And if you harm her, I swear I will make you suffer."

"She's a whore!"

"Yes," Dracula said. "She is the furthest thing from you that I could find. "

"You enjoy tormenting me," Lydia said.

"Why do you care?" Dracula replied off handedly. "If you are jealous than come to my bed."

"Why is it your choice who becomes one of us?" Lydia questioned, turning the conversation on purpose. "Why can't we make others?"

"Because said this is how it is," Dracula intoned. "I started this line and I choose who becomes a part of it."

"Fine," Lydia said. "See if I care. " She stalked off.

"Pay her no mind," Dracula said. "Come with me, Alma."

The blonde girl followed Dracula out of the crypt and up to his rooms. Despite the lingering fear of death, she was curious about this new life and deep in her heart she did long to be something more. And going from a brothel to a castle was definitely an adventure.

Dracula spent the next several nights with Alma, taking her blood and drawing her further into his world. She drank the special wine and went peacefully to her coffin a week later.

During their courtship, Lydia grew more out of sorts. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she seduced village men and fed from them three of them consecutively each night Dracula spent with Alma. She kept these men in one house and ordered the gypsies away.

Eugen was hesitant about approaching Dracula, since he was guiding Alma through the transition, but when she went to sleep on that last night, passing away from the loss of blood, the guard felt he had to say something.

"I'll keep watch over her, my lord," Reya volunteered. "Lydia has been acting strange of late."

Dracula nodded and kissed his favorite. Reya dutifully settled beside Alma's coffin as Dracula left the crypt.

"Why couldn't they all be like her?" Dracula mused.

"I don't know, my lord," Eugen replied. "But you must come. Lydia is gone again and the gypsies say she is guarding her harem of men like you have done for your brides. They think she is turning them just to spite you."

"Have there been rumors of more blood drinkers in the village?"

"No my lord," the guard said. "Not yet. She seems to be keeping to the schedule you have with Alma."

"So they are dead but haven't risen? Then there is still time." Dracula's eyes narrowed. "She has overstepped her boundaries for the last time."

The two men rode to the village in silence, accompanied by one of the gypsy men.

They found the house and went inside to Lydia in the main room.

"Where are they?" Dracula demanded.

The woman stood her ground. "They are mine!"

"I'm putting a stop to this. Eugen, go and stake those men in their coffins! I won't them disposed of."

"I don't understand why I can have human lovers, but not…"

"Because I said so," Dracula said forcefully. He grabbed Lydia around the waist and pulled her to him. "You have spurned me long enough; we end this now."

"You expect me to surrender to you when you have ordered my men executed?"

"No, I expect you to fight me. The more you do the more pleasure we'll both get."

Something had happened, Reya noted, She and a newly Alma stood in the hall of the castle holding hands when Dracula came back. Eugen was covered in blood but none of it was his. Dracula and Lydia were walking hand in hand, through his clothing was askew and her hair was completely disheveled.

"I'm going to go clean up," the guard said.

Alma and Reya watched him go with hungry eyes.

"You two seemed to have patched things up," Reya commented.

"We've come to a consensus." Lydia said.

"It seemed I needed to do what I had refrained from doing," Dracula replied. "I should have thrown her down and had my way with her. It was what we both needed."

"Indeed," Lydia said.

"I wonder, my lord, if you have strength left for me tonight," Alma asked.

Dracula smirked and beckoned her. Pulling her close, he ran a hand through her hair. "I will always have strength for you, my dear."

"And me as well?" Reya asked.

"I think," Dracula said. "That I will abstain from making any more of our kind for a while. At least when it comes to women. You three are quite a handful."


	5. Chapter 4 - A Peaceful Interim

Things fell into a rhythm after that. A routine that, while peaceful, grew boring over the next four hundred years. The brides made their peace with each other and Dracula decided that there didn't need to be any more people changed.

Too many of their kind would deplete the humans in the area and they already had to deal with hunters. Of course, Dracula wasn't the only one with the cursed blood. There were stories from Hungry that said the Countess Bathory also dabbled in blood magic.

But, for the most part, Dracula and his consorts lived in relative privacy in the Carpathian Mountains. And, after four decades, Dracula started to grow restless. He wanted to branch out and see more of the world.

And once he did some research; spoke to travelers, and sent out some servants, he concluded that London was the center of commerce in the world. After making some inquires, he sent for a solicitor from England to help him arrange the move.

The ladies were not happy.

"But why are you leaving us behind?" Reya asked.

"Have we displeased you?" Alma wanted to know.

"It is nothing like that," Dracula said. "I wish to see London for myself and to see if it the best place for me to be."

"And if it is the right place?" Lydia asked, a harsh tinge to her voice.

"Then I will make a home there," Dracula said.

"And send for us?" Alma asked.

Dracula nodded. "If it is the right place."

In truth he longed for some time away from the women. He loved them each in their own ways, but the years had taken their toll and Dracula was becoming old. He needed something new to rejuvenate his spirit, and he hoped London could offer a new freedom.

Mr. Renfield was quite happy to assist Dracula in his plans. He was knowable of many things in London and Dracula decided to try something he had done before. He wanted to give Renfield blood, to keep the man connected to him so he could have a proper guide and servant in the new land.

Of course, Renfield was unaware of this at first. He would talk and drink his wine with meals and be none the wiser. Then Dracula would suggest something minor: get something from across the room or put that away. Renfield would rush to do it without even knowing why.

But this had an adverse effect. Renfield started to go mad. He became obsessed with learning the secret to eternal life and began searching out small animals to experiment on. He studied the life cycle and the circle of larger animals eating smaller ones.

In the end, Dracula had to admit failure and sent Renfield back to London. Another solicitor was to be sent to finalize the plans for Dracula's purchase of Carfax Abby. And, as it happened, the Seward's Asylum was close enough to Carfax Abbey that Dracula would be able to monitor Renfield. It made him feel better about keeping the solicitor alive.

But then, something happened that cemented Dracula's need to go to London: he met Jonathan Harker.

Harker was the new solicitor sent to finalize Dracula's plans. He was fresh faced, charismatic, and had recently been engaged to Miss Wilhelmina Murray. And even though Harker didn't want to be parted from her, he knew that securing this account would cement his place in the firm and give and Mina a good life.

"So it is to be a quick engagement?" Dracula questioned.

Jonathan was having dinner the night after his arrival at his castle. Dracula was drinking wine.

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "Our families are good friends and there is no reason to wait. Are you married count?"

"I was," Dracula replied. "A long time ago. She died. And sometimes it is very hard to replace a lost love."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jonathan replied sincerely. "Maybe you will find someone in London."

"Thank you for the kindness, but I'm an old man," Dracula said.

And he was. He had stopped drinking blood and had aged. He had experimented with this, and found that ingesting blood could reverse the process and make him young again. It was an elixir. Renfield was right: the blood is the life.

He had done this to see how long he could go without blood. Once he was on the ship to London he would have to be cautious when it came to getting sustenance. So now he was an old man and once he got to London… It would be a new life.

Jonathan pulled out a locket and offered it to Dracula. "This is my Mina."

Dracula looked at the picture and was taken back. He was staring at a picture of Elisabeta. It was uncanny. This Mina could be his wife and in that moment Dracula knew the love of his life had been reborn and it was time to reclaim her. There was a slight chance that he was reaching, but once he went to London and met Mina…

He would know for sure then. But there was one obstacle… Jonathan.

"I wonder," Dracula said slowly, formulating a plan, "If you would stay with me here a little longer."

"Forgive me," Jonathan said, "but why?"

"I wish for you to tutor me in proper English custom," Dracula replied. "I would be prepared for my new home."

"What about Mina?" Jonathan asked.

Dracula still held the photograph and was staring at it. "Write her a letter. Send one to your firm and one to your family. They will understand."

"As you say," Jonathan replied slowly.

"You were tired last night when you came in," Dracula said. "But I will tell you this now: do not wander around this castle at night. Stay in your rooms."

"Why?"

"It is an old castle," Dracula said. "Many ghosts haunt it and one could get lost if they are not careful."

Jonathan was on edge later that night. He had gotten his locket back, but he did not like how Dracula had stared at Mina's picture. He wrote the letters but knew Dracula would read them, so he put in no talk of his worry.

There was a part of him that felt like defying the man. He was being kept here for longer than imagined, and he wanted to know why. So he decided to go explore the castle. He took a candelabrum and set out.

The passageways weren't so much a maze as they were dark. Jonathan had no particular destination in mind, but he looked for unlocked doors and tried to keep track of how many turns he had made. Finding an unlocked door, he entered and found himself in a bedroom. It looked like a woman's room and he almost left. But he soon realized no one was there.

He had been walking for what seemed like an hour and since Dracula said there was no mistress of the castle… What harm could a little rest do?

Lydia followed the other two girls back to Alma's room. They had been reading in the library while Dracula talked with the solicitor. The two younger girls were masking their unhappiness at the turn of events with happiness, but Lydia remained distant. Part of her knew something more was going on and that Dracula was pulling away. Reya refused to believe that and even though Alma had grown to care for him, all she wanted was a place to belong where she could be herself.

Lydia stopped suddenly. "Do you smell that?"

"There's a man in my room," Alma said.

"But why?" Reya questioned. "None of us brought anyone back. Who…"

"The solicitor," Lydia surmised. "That is the only solution that makes sense. But why is he here?"

"The master said he was to stay in his rooms," Reya said. "And that we were to stay away from him."

"But he's in my room," Alma replied. "Finders keepers I say."

"Dracula needs him," Lydia countered. "We should wake him and send him off to his own room."

The three went into the room and found the man – Harker had called him – asleep on the bed. Lydia glided across the room and knelt on the coverlet. He was a handsome man she had to admit, with classic features.

"Time to wake up," she prodded.

The man's eyes opened slowly and he blinked, trying to clear his mind. "Mina…?"

"Who is Mina?" Lydia questioned.

Harker reached for her, lost in whatever dream his mind had created. "Mina…"

"He wants a playmate," Alma cooed. "Let's help him. He's missing someone…"

"Alma, this is not a good idea," Lydia said.

She pulled the man up to a sitting position. "You should go."

Harker leaned in to kiss her and Lydia let him. Maybe a touch of reality would jar him out of his trance. Alma burned too much incense. It clouded the air and was probably the reason Harker couldn't fully wake up.

And wake up he did. Harker sprang up and looked around in confusion. A woman was sitting on the bed… a woman who looked like his Mina. A blonde girl and another dark haired one blocked the doorway.

"What… What is going on?" Harker got to his feet. "I don't understand…"

"We can give you want you want," the blonde purred. "You'll like it, I promise."

And then she was there, next to him and she was intoxicating. She wore a sheer nightgown and pressed herself against him in a lustful way.

"This is what you want?"

Harker tried to make sense of what was going on. "I… I don't…"

"You wanted me, didn't you?" Lydia questioned. She approached the confused man. "What is it about me?"

"Who are you?"

"We're here to see to you," Alma intoned. "Come back to the bed, Harker." She kissed him and her lips had bite.

"He's mine," Lydia said. "I am trying to discern things."

"And I'm in need of man," Alma countered.

"You are always in need of a man," the brunette replied. "At least try to curb your hungers."

"The master is coming…" Reya squeaked, glancing out into the hallway. "Please live him be."

Alma ignored the other girl. "But it's so hard," she ran her hand over Harker's crouch, "to contain my desires when he is so willing."

"Help me," Harker called.

Reya flew to a corner of the room as a shadow filled the doorway. Dracula loomed ominously, his eyes searching the room. Those dark, angry eyes fell on each of the woman before coming to settle on Harker.

"How dare you touch him," Dracula bellowed. "He is mine. I warned you…"

"But he came to us," Alma interrupted.

Reya was quick to agree. "Yes, we found him here."

"He kissed me first," Lydia defended her actions. "He wanted someone named Mina…"

"His fiancée," Dracula replied coldly. "I will deal with the lot of you later. If what you say is true I will lessen your punishment."

"It is true," Alma insisted. "And you have been so distant lately… This trip is consuming you."

"We miss you," Reya added. "We want some love before you leave us. We want it to be as it was before."

"But it is not like that anymore," Dracula said. "Now leave me be. You may have this man to do with as you will after I have departed. It shouldn't take long."

Jonathan couldn't comprehend what had happened in the room. Had it been real or a dream? Who were the mysterious women Dracula had saved him from and what did they want from him? They had been lusty and would have probably had their way with him if not stopped. And why had he thought one of them was Mina?

Nothing made sense and now he was a prisoner. His doors had been locked to keep him from exploring again and his meals were brought to him by the count's gypsies. They were a peculiar lot who seemed to be indebted to Dracula. Jonathan watched them working from his window. They were filling boxes with dirt; but to what end?

Jonathan's nightmare truly started when Dracula left for England. The solicitor was left to the lusty women who used him for sex and blood. It was revolting he realized they were ingesting his blood for sustenance. But these women, these creatures, possessed unnatural strength and kept Jonathan weak.

He had to get away. Had to warn Mina about this man. If he was anything like the bloodthirsty harlots Mina was in great danger.

During the daylight hours, when the women seemed to be subdued, Jonathan made his escape. He had to go out the window and scale down the side of the building, but he would do it for Mina's sake. There wasn't much to hold on to, and an even smaller ledge, but Jonathan did his best to creep across the crumbling stonework.

Harker was dead. Lydia stared down at the broken body the gypsies had recovered from the river. He had fallen during an escape attempt. Dracula had said the man was to die, was never to get back to England.

Even though he had died from the fall, Lydia still ordered his head be removed, just in case their curse was working it's magic on him.

Sighing, the dark haired woman walked down the halls, heading to Harkers room to help her sisters sort through his things. She carried a pocket watch and a locket that the man had on his person. The watch had been smashed, but the locket had stayed around his neck.

"Most of this is just paper work from the firm," Alma said.

Reya held up some letters. "These are from his fiancée. She was so looking forward to their marriage. Miss Mina Murray." She quirked her lips. "Poor dear."

Lydia set the broken watch to the side and fingered the locket. "I wonder if her picture is in here. Let's see, shall we?"

The other two woman moved to Lydia's side and she opened the locket. The locket clanged to the floor as Lydia stifled her gasp with her mouth.

"Elisabeta?" Reya questioned. "She… she looks just like Elisabeta."

Alma pressed her lips together. Reya had shown her the portrait of the castle's original mistress that Dracula had hidden away in the vaults. And while Lydia looked like her dead sister, the picture in the locket was identical to the one in the vault.

Lydia closed her fist and squeezed the locket. There was a crunch of metal and then a trickle of blood from the broken glass. Lydia slid to the floor and threw the broken necklace into the wall.

"He's not… The master is not coming back, is he?" Reya questioned quietly.

Alma embraced her. "I don't know, love. I don't know."


End file.
